Forest Moon of Endor
The Forest Moon of Endor was a 'planet' within the Western Outer Rim region. Throughout most of it's time in Jedi vs Sith, it was controlled by the Night Jedi. Roleplay upon the moon was mostly considered to take place around 30-60ABY, many years after the Star Wars canonical events involving the moon. =Physical Features= The forest moon, commonly just known as Endor, was a small forested moon orbiting the gas giant planet of Endor. The terrain was largely covered by massive, tightly-knit pine and redwood forests. However, the Forest Moon also contained vast dry deserts and grassy plains, small oceans, secluded lakes, and mountain ranges. The climate was temperate and mild, with polar caps regulating the sea levels.Wookieepedia - Forest Moon of Endor Notable Locations Night Jedi Citadel Main Article: Endor Citadel Endor was home to the Night Jedi, who had a Citadel on the moon as a teaching establishment Jedi Shadows Enclave Main Article: Jedi Shadows Enclave Also making home on Endor were the Jedi Shadows, constructing their Enclave there. Hanging Moss Village Main Article:Hanging Moss Village A village of Ewoks, killed by the Sith in the early days of Universe V1.0. It was also the location of the Endor Sith Citadel, and a Night Jedi military camp, and was eventually repopulated by the native creatures. Bright Tree Village The home of the Ewoks seen in Return of the Jedi. It was held as a sanctuary. Quork City Home to the Quorks, it was largely abandoned. In the early days, it was home to Gresturr's droid factory, and a short distance away were the government buildings that were removed by the Night Jedi. In later years, it became home to the Dymek factory. Research Outpost Main Article: Endor Research Outpost An Imperial research outpost, taken over by the Night Jedi military forces to use as a base. Planetary Defences See: Forest Moon of Endor/Planetary Defences Endor was protected by the Night Jedi Military and the Jedi Shadows' Phantom Fleet. =History= Pre-Universe backstory Endor was the site of the legendary Battle of Endor, which was a great turning point in the battle between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. It was populated by many species, including the teddy-bear like Ewoks. Endor was considered to have followed canon history up to around 30ABY. (More information available at the Wookieepedia site Endor on Wookieepedia) In-Universe History Pre Night Jedi At the Universe's inception, (Earthdate Oct 2nd 2007), Endor was a mass of Sith and Jedi claims of territory. The Sith cut down many Ewoks, before a renewed onslaught of Jedi pushed them back. After the battle, the surviving Sith planted pot farms, and began to feed the Ewoks drugs. However, there were still several Jedi attacks to displace the Sith farmers, and even internal Sith power struggles. Eventually, Jedi Master Gresturr arrived, gathering Ewoks and taking them to safety. This saved the ecosystem from the biological attacks that then occured, one of them by a young Lord Mendicious. The attacks did not stop the Sith, however, who continued to farm, putting up more buildings. The Jedi once more retaliated, seemingly to little avail, but the Sith were pushed back. Night Jedi Attack Main Article: Night Jedi invasion of Endor Within a few weeks, the Night Jedi Order had taken an interest in the planet, and sent scouts to ascertain it's military capability. There was a brief delay, in which some facilities were produced. However, before long, the planet was attacked by Night Jedi forces under the leadership of Patriarch Rahmus, who captured the moon, destroying most facilities there, and built a Citadel of their own upon it to train their members. A short period of diplomacy occured around that time, that dictated how Endor would henceforth be managed. Night Jedi Leadership Facilitating training and reactionary 'spur of the moment' roleplaying, Endor remained relatively quiet. Small attacks were occasionally mounted against the planet, including an attack by the Yuuzhan Vong, but due to strong ties to the Iron Fists, the attacks were repelled with ease. Breakup of the Order Eventually, Rahmus disappeared, leaving no trace, and new leadership was promoted; a joint-patriarchship of Jobie Wan Kenobi, Pryce Fisto, Diaeta, and Ne'aol In 37ABY, a breakaway faction of the Night Jedi, including Diaeta, went renegade, forming the Endor Sith. This resulted in a war breaking out on the moon, which soon resulted in the Sith Citadel being surrounded by Night Jedi forces. The battle was soon won by the Night Jedi, and once again, the moon returned to relative peace. Restoration of the Night Jedi With the new leadership, membership once again began to rise, and more instructors were taken on. Then, due to an unprecendented spacial phenomenon, the universe shifted to Universe 1.5, which, unfortunately, left some staff behind on the Facebook Universe. Despite this, however, membership of the Order still grew for several months. Jedi Shadows Around the time of the shift to Universe 1.5, another small community of Jedi known as the Jedi Shadows, led by Jedi Masters Vilor, Erris Anneri, and Chris McDonald, arrived, and the Night Jedi allowed them to stay. The moon is also now home to several other notable Jedi, including Zalor Anneri and his many companions. Also with them is Negue Ragnos and his granddaughter Tanara Ajahn. They, with the permission of the Night Jedi, constructed an Enclave in the forest, and base their operations from it. In the past, they have also spent time with the Ewok tribe living in the Bright Tree Village. The Ewoks of the Bright Tree Village and the Jedi Shadows are now mutual allies. Battle with Valerian Main Article: Endor Outpost Attack In 38ABY, forces of Valerian Aslamir repeatedly attacked the Night Jedi of Endor. The battle was fought both on the ground at the Endor Research Outpost, and in space, around the 'Hub' Battlestation Second Night Jedi Collapse Shortly after the battle, Jobie Wan Kenobi left Endor, and the Night Jedi Order practically collapsed, with very little activity occuring. During this time, Oola Palantea took over the Night Jedi, and made several large cutbacks to operations and manpower. The Jedi Shadows took over as sole defenders of Endor for a time. Zulataan and Destruction of the Enclave Something could perhaps be written about this Night Jedi Return In 58ABY, Jobie Wan Kenobi returned to Endor, meeting with the Night Jedi Rossiter Briggs and Oola Palantea and they began to rebuild the order. The Jedi Shadows now stand alongside the Night Jedi as equal partners on the moon, using it as their base of operations and official home. Along with the Jedi on the surface, additional planetary defenses include the orbiting Phantom Fleet, commanded by Fleet Admiral Lerone Jian and Jedi Master Chris McDonald. Diplomacy The next part of the moon's history was much comprised of diplomatic activity. The Jedi Shadows and Night Jedi formed an alliance between their two military forces, and the Dymek company moved to Endor under the protection of the Night Jedi. During this time, a small but increasing number of attacks were made against the moon or its inhabitants, such as that by Malice Hingang. All of these were dealt with easily by the Night Jedi and the Jedi Shadows, however. It was, however, a source of much wondering for all involved at where the sudden increase of activity had come from. Ne'aol organised a great meeting of all the Jedi Orders to discuss the unification of the Jedi, which took place at the Endor Resort. =References= Jedi vs. Sith Category: Outer Rim (West) Category:Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Arboreal planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets